Secrets Among Starling City
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: This will be one shots or two shots about Felicity, Thea, Roy, Laurel or Tommy being Demigods and helping the Seven Or with OCs! Each chapter will be separate for the previous one! If you have ideas feel free to PM me! Updates will be slow because i'm a student and i have to updated at least 30 stories...but i will try my best! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This will be a new idea that poped into my head a few seconds ago as i was searching old stories in my computer! I hope you like them!**_

_**This will be one shots or two shots about Felicity, Thea, Roy, Laurel or Tommy being Demigods and helping the Seven Or with OCs from Camp Halfblood that are visiting the people above! Each chapter will be separate for the previous one! If you have ideas feel free to PM me! Updates will be slow because i'm a student and i have to updated at least 30 stories...but i will try my best!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Felicity's and Thea's talk about the past. (Part 1)**_

_**Chapter 1: Family members…**_

**Thea POV**

This party Oliver made it's not my scene and because I'm claustrophobic I left the house and now I sitting in the grass thinking about my summers.

I'm a demigod…I'm one of the daughters of Poseidon or Neptune and sister of Felicity Smoak and Percy Jackson. My mum doesn't care about my safety after all she never bothered to tell me…

One night I was crying myself to sleep because I had nightmares of what my brother, Oliver, was going through and it was one night of them that I woke up and I saw a man with black hair and green eyes like mine comforting me with his hand on my back, I remember being warm and I was wet in cold sweat from the dream. I didn't panic as I should. I stand up and asked him who it was. After that question he told me who it was and who I was meant to be….then he told me that I would be accused of stealing Lord Zeus lighting bold and that me and my half brother in our way of our quest I would find a girl named Felicity Smoak. The next morning as I was getting ready for school and thinking what my Dad said I didn't notice that I was out of the house and getting to my car and went to school. That day was the first I didn't paid attention to the lessons or my friends. I did had dyslexia and ADHD but not so much….yes I had trouble reading English for a lot of time but I could read a little bit.

When I was returning from school my mum asked me to meet her for dinner…while I was waiting for her I got attacked by a furry and Felicity saved me….after that me and Felicity got really close, she taught me a lot of demigod stuff. She also told me that 10 years now she wasn't claimed and that she was one of the oldest demigods that haven't been claimed yet. When I told her what my…our Dad told me she was so happy. The next summer Felicity persuade my mum to let me go to that Camp that helped depressed kids that how Felicity claimed that camp was but we both new it was a lie, she let me and five years now I was on deadly quests made a lot of friends lost many of them and my life was perfect and I was praying to the Gods to help my brother come out of the island he was in.

And they did. They brought him back. They also told me he could see through the Mist so me and Felicity had to keep a low profile.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Felicity was rubbing my back or that I was crying.

Felicity: Why you cry, Thea? She sounded concerned.

Me: Thinking about Luke and Maria…and the whole situation with my brother and his secret. I said sniffing.

Felicity sighed and hugged me.

Felicity: I think Oliver will tell you his secret when the time is right…remember the dreams you had for him being on the island? That were the dreams an Oracle like Rachel should have but the Fates thought it would be better to see what he is keeping now inside him so you can leave him some space. You are so much alike. She said when she let me go. She had always being a great advisor!

Me: Yeah. We both have a lot of deaths in our lives and danger. I know. I sighed at I pulled out the pen/sword our Dad had gave to each of us before the first quest…well Percy already had his so it was me and Felicity.

Felicity: Yours is a little pink. Mine is blue and Percy's is a silver. She said smiling and pulling hers out of her purse. And we watched them shine under the moon while memories flashed in our minds.

**Oliver POV**

I was looking for Thea when I realized that Felicity was gone too. So I decide to send Diggs to find Felicity and I would look for my sister. I walked outside in the gardens and I saw two figures sitting on the grass. I went close enough and sat on the statue there and start listening.

First one talked and I understand it was Felicity…found her.

Felicity: Why you cry, Thea? She sounded concerned. Aww she cares for my sister…how sweet of her. I also found my sister…now I don't want to break the bonding time so I'll just sit here till they finish.

Thea: Thinking about Luke and Maria…and the whole situation with my brother and his secrets. She said while sniffing.

Luke and Maria? Who are they? Probably some friends and what does she mean with my secrets and me? Does she know? Did Felicity told him?

Felicity sighed.

Felicity: I think Oliver will tell you his secret when the time is right…remember the dreams you had for him being on the island? That were the dreams an Oracle like Rachel should have but the Fates thought it would be better to see what he is keeping now inside him so you can leave him some space. You are so much alike. She said with a serious yet loving voice.

What does she mean that me and Thea are much alike? What does she mean about the dreams she had about me being in the Lian Yu? An Oracle? The Fates?

Thea: Yeah. We both have a lot of deaths in our lives and danger. I know. She sighed.

What does she mean that she had a lot of deaths in her life?

Felicity: Yours is a little pink. Mine is blue and Percy's is a silver. She said smiling and I could hear the smile. Who is Percy? What is pink, blue and silver?

Thea: Do you remember the first Capture The Flag me and Percy had and you were trying with Luke to protect us…Percy end up getting beat by Annabeth but in the end he beat the whole Ares' cabin? She said laughing sadly and sniffing.

What?

Felicity laughed and said: And you young lady you tried to thug talk Uncle Hades in our first quest. That was a funny thing to watch. She said laughing at the memory.

Uncle Hades? The Greek God? Quest?

Thea laughed too and said: Or the time you and Clarisse were trying to say to the Zombies in the deck to do their job right and not dancing and both of you were screaming the same things and moving the same time and when Annabeth pointed that out you both screamed at her the same insults and then you got it what you were doing and start fighting. I think if Grover wasn't kidnapped he would be dying from laughter…. I almost did! She exclaimed laughing.

Deck? Zombies? Who is Grover and Clarisse and Annabeth? Why this Grover guy was kidnapped?

What is she talking about?

Felicity was laughing so hard that I had never heard her laugh it was like a music in my ears.

Thea: Remember the time I almost kill myself with this drug the Vertigo, I wanted to stop hearing the Fates. Thank you Lord Apollo who saved me. She said and I picked to see her smiling at the sky and all the stars shine a little brighter.

What's up with 12 Olympians?

Felicity: Yeah thank Them. She sighed as she sober up.

Thea: Are we going to Camp this year? She asked suddenly happy.

Felicity: Oh! Someone….wants to…what do you want? She asked teasingly but end up sounding dumbfounded.

Thea: To see my friends and play Capture Flag! She said and imagine her to jump up and down like a five years old.

Felicity: Does the "friends" apply to Will? Come on! Even Annabeth can see that and she is not like Piper. Come on it's me! She said laughing as she teased my sister.

Who is Will? Thea has a boyfriend? Who is Piper?

Thea: Well we had a talk last summer and he help me stop the drugs. He is a good friend of mine not my boyfriend! I can't have a boyfriend right now…Percy he was lost at the island for so long and now he doesn't remember….Can you imagine if Percy doesn't take his memories back Grandpa and the Titans will hit again since we are outnumbered. This is crazy! I can't keep doing this and living a mortal life…how did you do it? She started rambling happily and soon she end up being anxious and depressed.

Titans? Grandpa? Island? What island?

Felicity: So you talked with Rachel? Thea trust me it's so difficult to keep this things from Diggles and Oliver sometimes I use the trick Thalia taught me with the Mist but as our Dad said Oliver can see through the Mist and Diggles and I don't know about Sara or Laurel but we have to lay low and trust me this isn't something we haven't dealt and come out alive. She said trying to calm down and i smiled at her.

WAIT! "Our dad"? What that's supposed to mean? What Mist? Who is Thalia?

Thea: But Rachel said "One kid will be unleashing Hell. One kid will be the remedy to this Hell" and trust me when she means "kid" she means one of the Big Three. It must be me or you or Percy or Thalia or Nico or Hazel or Jason. She said starting to panic again. WOW!

What does she mean?

Felicity: Wait! Said that again? It doesn't say kids of the Big Three! It can be anyone from Camp…even the Huntresses!

Huntresses?

Thea: Felly! The Huntresses are immortal….do you think they will betray Lady Artemis? She asked like Felicity was dump.

Felicity: Probably someone is playing tricks with their minds…they aren't immune Thea. Look we should stop talking about this here. It's not safe. Something tells me we've been watched for a lot of time. She said sighing.

I decide then to make my presence noticeable and I cleared my throat. The girls jumped and start asking me questions like "how much I heard" or "how long I've been there"

Oh! Trust me I heard a lot and I'm on you!

_**So? What do you think? Do you wan Part 2 of this? Send me ideas people!**_

_**See ya! Happy New Years!**_

_**-Vicky**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! I know i'm late in updating but i have days with ideas and others with no ideas at all! Also i finished the first series of Percy Jackson books and i'm waiting for the second to be translated in my mother language so i can read it! Also i finished my Finals Exams and i took my report cards... i passed to the Second part of my Senior year with 15,3 out of 20! Also i wrote 4 in the exam of Geometry! Like why?! **_

_**Anyway! Thank you for the 5 favorites and 8 followers and the 2 reviews!**_

_**SHOUTOUT for chapter 1:**_

_**Monkeygir41l: Thank you for the review! I hope you are still reading and i hope you like this chapter too! **_

_**sweetchick621: Thank you for the review! And here it is the second part! I hope you are still reading and you will enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Sorry for the delay to all the stories!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Secrets Among Starling City**_

_**Chapter 02: After party (Chapter 1 part 2)**_

**Oliver POV**

It was late at night and I couldn't sleep and Felicity's and my sister's previous conversation was burning through my head…they have a secret…what kind of secret is it?

I dressed in casual clothes and went to the foundry to work out a little but as I walked inside one of Felicity's computer made a "blib" noise and I went there and it was from her Gmail.

**_From: NyssadaughterofHera __(A/N: It's fake don't try to send any e-mails)_**

**_To: FelicitydaughterofPoseidon __(A/N: It's fake don't try to send any e-mails)_**

**_Hey! Jake finished the video for our anniversary….ten years can you believe it? Ten years after we saved Luke and the Olympus….and New York and the world in general…_**

_**Here is the link:** _

I was shocked when I saw what Nyssa girl wrote… "Ten years since we saved Luke, the Olympus and New York" ? What is Felicity into?

I clicked the video and it started playing;

The song it play was from Vance Joy- Riptide

_**"This video is for everyone that gone to Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter and helped through the Wars…aka to everyone dead and alive and immortal."**_

Okay that was weird.

The first photo that came towards was my little sister surrounded by people and in armor…Greek armor and everyone were singing "Happy Birthday"

Suddenly I heard Felicity's voice from the camera saying:_ **"Make a wish, Thea!"** _

_**"I wish…" and she blew the candles and everyone cheered and a boy picked her up and start twirling her around and she was laughing.**_

_**"How do you feel little sis? Being sixteen? A boy with black hair and sea green eyes asked her as he hugged her.**_

Sis?

_**"Well….that I can beat you, Annie, Lissy and Nico at sword fighting all at once!" She exclaimed and everyone around her looked shocked at her.**_

_**"Do you want to kill yourself?" A blonde boy with blue eyes asked her as he reach and embraced her from the waist.**_

_**Thea giggled and turned and kissed him earning wolf whistles and applauds.**_

_**"No I won't, Jake!" She told him after kissing him.**_

_**"Well I can't guarantee you won't have a few bruised or cuts from me and Annabeth" An emo boy with white skin and red hair came forth with his hand folded in his chest and his black eyes shined with amusement.**_

_**"Neither do I" A blonde girl with grey eyes said as she had her arms around the boy that called Thea "sis".**_

_**"I don't think that would be a fair fight…I mean me and Annabeth are training with those weapons since we were six" Felicity's voice was heard behind the camera.**_

WHAT?

_**"Ooo! Come on! It will be fun!" A girl with blonde hair and black or dark brown eyes yelled over the crowed as Thea beamed at her.**_

_**"Shut up, Clarisse! We are trying to change her mind!" The sea green eyed boy yelled at the blonde girl who glared at him.**_

Suddenly the video changed and showed Felicity dressed in purple T-shirt that wrote CHB and she was holding a pen and she didn't had glasses on and her hair were black with one red and one blue sticks in them. Opposite her was Thea holding a pen too and wearing the same T-shirt as her she was had also one blue and one purple stick in her hair.

_**"Ready! Set! GO!" An African American voice was heard from behind the camera. Suddenly the pens were turned into half meter bronze swords. They start fighting like they were professionals.**_

The videos continued rolling and I was shocked with what I witness. How could they keep it a secret?

What are those letters CBH mean?

With that I decide to go check on my sister and then Felicity.

Once I arrived at my house I saw her at the park right in front of my and dad's graves and she was holding something I never thought I saw her holding. An bow loaded with TWO arrows! She was aiming the tree right out of the back door. Is she even able to see that far?

As I finished the thought she let the arrows go and both landed on the bull's eye! How?

I sighed and made my way to Felicity's house but she wasn't there…where would she be? I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Felicity's number.

Felicity: Hello? She picked it up after the third ring and she sounded out of breath.

Me: I was thinking if you could come back to the Foundry to talk about Slade. I said looking at the window from the rooftop of the opposite building.

Felicity: Er…Oliver I am kinda busy…I am at the gym right now and my lessons finishes at 12 o'clock….sorry I can't can you ask Sara? I am sure she would help you…if don't then…She was answered hesitantly but the she was caught but someone shouting something in another language and then Felicity answered him back with the probably the same language.

What language was that?

Felicity: Oliver I can't talk right now I am in a situation… She said sighing but suddenly a scream was heard and then Felicity swore in English and the line was cut.

After that I called Dig to truck Felicity's phone and he did and I saw she was right next to the exit sign of Starling City…was she living?

When I got to where Felicity's phone was trucked I saw her holding a crossbow and she had just fired an arrow and I saw that the arrow had hit a weird monster with horns up to his head and he was at least six meters tall, Felicity cursed and suddenly I saw a little girl holding her hand and bleeding and she was crying.

Felicity: Anna, calm down! Everything will be alright! She shouted and she run to hit the monster with the pen that in seconds was transformed into the same sword I had seen in the video. She charged towards it and I saw her hitting it but it threw her like a dirt off his foot and she landed on a car and she fall down but in her knees. I gasped in shock she should have been dead after that! When she raised her head I saw her eyes glowed deep blue and suddenly the air picked up and a huge wave of water that came from the rooftops of the million building came forward and Felicity slowly and then she raised her hands and with one tensed movement towards the monster the wave of water obeyed and attacked when the monster was hit by the water it fall down and then a guy with wings on his shoes flew above it and stabbed it and it disappeared into a dust.

The boy stood on the ground and Felicity collapsed on the ground, the guy run to her side and start shaking her and calling her name, nothing, the black headed girl that her hand was bleeding saw everything in awe and she was crying.

Anna: Is she dead? She shakily asked from the place she was sitting.

Boy: No, but she is weak, she used too much power to control the winds and the water the same time, so you are the new daughter of Zeus? He asked as the girl with the blue eyes nodded sad.

Boy: We should take you somewhere safe before more they find you, get up we are going to Felicity's house, she had a witch made a protection spell so monster can't see it or pass through it.

And with that the blonde boy picked her up and then put her in his shoulder like a sack while the Anna girl stood up and took with her good hand the weapons Felicity used and shook them turning them into jewels, how don't ask me! They walked to Felicity's yellow car and put her in and then Anna got also in and put Felicity's head to her lap as she hold her injured hand, the boy walked to the driver's seat and start the car and they left. I looked at the place the…thing happen and you could only see it was a wet street nothing else, nothing that gave away what had happened here.

**Next morning at the Queen Manson: Thea POV**

I was up all night in Felicity's house with Jake and Anna, the new daughter of Uncle Zeus, she was only ten years old. Will, who was living here in Starling City had dropped by to heal her but now Felicity was in a weird comatose situation because she used all her psychical power to control two very strong elements. Anna told me that she saw Felicity's eyes glow deep blue which is not normal for a demigod…as far as I know but again Felicity is by no mean normal even for the demigod standers with a mum witch and Poseidon for dad.

Maybe she had unlocked her witchy powers? No clue.

She was sleeping now or by Will's doctor talk "She is in coma".

I sneaked into my room only to get scared by my half brother, Oliver, sitting on my bed looking his hands.

Oliver: I saw something last night. He said in monotonous voice. Oh uh! Not good!

I just stood there looking at him, mentally preparing myself to use the Mist to make him forget but then I remember that he can see through it…damn it!

Oliver: I saw something that supposed to be just fairytales. He continued with the same tone in his voice.

Me: What did you see? I asked silently. Damn his noisy attitude! Now I have to give him a history lesson!

Oliver: I saw my sister and my best friend talking about something, like the have a secret. Also they are able to do things no human can do. He said without looking at me.

He stood up and looked at me and I almost gasped by the emotion in his eyes. They looked sad, betrayed and most of all scared and angry.

I stepped back as he stepped closer and I felt my pen in butt pocket of my jean shorts.

Oliver: What are you and Felicity hiding from me? Are you in danger? Can I help? Please tell me! He pleaded as he made a move and hugged me. I stay stiffened in his embrace because I knew I couldn't tell him. It was forbidden for a human to know. But then again if he learnt that my Father and Aunt Aphrodite were to blame for his five year of hell then I'm sure he will haunt them down and he will end up dead!

I couldn't tell him about Felicity because everything he knows about her is a lie, I can't do that to my sister. She has to tell him in her own time or not tell him at all and by telling him about me I automatically give her away.

Oh! Gods! Dear Father help!

I wished in my head and suddenly I white light blind me and next thing I know in front of me was Lady Athena.

The time had frozen and I could see me and Oliver hugged but the real me was standing in front of Lady Athena.

I bowed and she nodded in order to let me stand up.

Lady Athena: What can I do to help you, Thea? She asked kindly with a smile.

Thea: My brother, Oliver, knows about me and Felicity. He must have heard me and Fee talking at the party and then I don't know what else he saw or heard. I told her looking the ground because if I looked at her I would be able to see the disappointment in her eyes. It was enough I could feel it radiated out of her.

Lady Athena: Oh! Thea, how many times have you heard the rules? No talking about Demigods in an open public place! For once I will help you but if something happens again then you'll have to tell him. You will be allowed to tell him, both, you and Felicity, will be allowed. Now I will making him think all this was a dream. Good bye Thea! She said and then disappeared and I fell unconscious on the ground.

**Oliver POV**

I jolt awake and I saw I was in Thea's room and Thea was sleeping on the ground with a blanket on her. Oh! I slept on her bed and she had nowhere to sleep!

I felt a little guilty for that but soon I was confused…why am I in Thea's room?

I can't remember a thing! What is going on?

_**What do you think? Then next one is already written and i want to perfect it before i upload it but if i don't see any movement in this story...i'm sad i wll say it but i might stop it so please Review, Follow and Favorite!**_

_**Also go check out my other stories here and on Wattpad which my name is Vicky1599**_

_**See you!**_

_**-Vicky**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! Ι uploaded once more in this story and i got nothing so if you reading this please go check out the previous chapters and leave a review!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Secrets Among Starling City Chapter 3: The Meaning Of Family  
**_

**Oliver POV**

I was working out with Sara and Diggs, we were sparring but Felicity…was eating her nails? She only does that when she is nervous! I decided to ask her, I put a shirt on and went near her. Things were awkward between us after Slade and I don't know why…

Me: Felicity? Why are you nervous? I asked her as I put my hand to her shoulder and she jumped and looked at me…her greenish eyes were now stormy blue?

Felicity: N..nothing, Oliver just some family stuff. She said and moved away and took her phone and dialed a number.

Felicity: Hey! Did you find her? She asked nervous and sad.

Wait "her"? Who is lost?

Felicity: Of course! Okay I'll wait…but please Aunt Sally if you hear from Percy or Annie call me ASAP! She said as she paced back and forth and her hand was over her mouth and she was biting her thumb's nail.

She closed the phone and her computer beeped, she ran to it and moved the mouse and the screen light…there it was a girl's photo…around 16 years old.

_Name: Vicky Jackson_

_Age: 16_

_Hair Colour: Black with a white stick in them._

_Eyes Colour: Sea Green/Blue_

_Date of Birth: May 15__th__ 1999_

_Parents: Adopted Parents' Names: Sally Jackson and Paul Blofi. Adoptive siblings: Percy Jackson and Felicity Jackson Smoak._

_Date of abduction: May 18__th__. (She just turned 16 years old)._

_Previous Kidnaps: February 27 of 2013. (She returned home herself), April 12 2004 ( She was brought by a camper…she claims to be lost), September 11__2012 (She was found with her adoptive mum, her step dad claimed to be taken by her adoptive brother)_

When Felicity looked at the "Black hair with a white stick" she touched her head and smiled sadly. I ignore it and as a continue reading I almost had a heart attack! Vicky Jackson was Felicity's adoptive sister and she was missing! And it wasn't the first time!

Me: That's why you were nervous? Your sister is missing? I asked her as I put my hand on her shoulders bringing her closer to me.

Felicity: Yes and I know who has her and where is he. And I'm going to kill him once and for all….alone! She said with a cold voice and she pushed me away and bends down the table and took her gym bag.

Me: Wait! You can't go yourself! This guy will kill you and her! I shouted after her but it was already too late, she was gone.

I slammed my hand to the table and cursed! Sara and Diggs run to my side.

Sara: What happen? She asked worried. I just pointed the computer.

Sara and Diggs gasped and looked at me worried.

Diggs: You won't let her go herself are you? He asked worried and angry that I wasn't already suit up and ready to go after her.

Sara: You better not to! Or else I'm going! She said angry.

Me: I don't know where she is heading! I shouted at them and run my hands through my hair, my nerves are going high wire!

Diggs: I trucked her phone! She is in an abandon warehouse here! Call Roy and both of you suit up! I'm coming too! He said and prepared his gun and Sara called Roy and took her suit and went to the bathroom.

I was left standing there looking at the photo of the girl, they had they same eyes and smile…weird though because they weren't related!

I was knocked out of my thought by Sara yelling at me how stupid I was for not suiting up so we can help Felicity I told her what I thought but then she send me to go suit up.

We arrived at the warehouse and we walked in with our weapons ready. We hid behind a wall after we saw Felicity, the girl and another guy.

Guy: Oh! Look who made the honor and show up! Felicity Jackson, the eldest kid of the Big Three...i guess you came to save your half sister didn't you? He said with a mocking voice.

Felicity: And to tell you that Hades prepared a special room for you and the traitors in Tartarus and I'm sending you! Now free Vicky! Felicity threaded and then demanded.

Guy: Tsk! Tsk! Felicity five years now haven't you learnt I'm not easy to kill? Your brother for example never defeated me….and he never will so stop trying and give up already is getting kinda tiring! He said with a mocking voice and I could hear his smirk in his voice.

Vicky: Never! She shouted but then she whined in pain and I swore I heard sword getting pulled. I sneaked a peek and I saw Felicity aim her sword to they guy's neck. Felicity has a sword?

Felicity: If you dare and touch her one more time…I swear to the Gods that I will slice you to pieces and lock you with Kronos! She threaded. What happen to Felicity? She used to be happy and colorful now she is dark.

Guy: Ha! Yeah! You? You can't catch a fly by yourself! He laughed at her.

Felicity: Who said I came alone? I'm not that dumb you know! She smirked. Does she know we are here?

Suddenly arrows start flying inside the warehouse and windows breaking, kids at the age of 11 till the age of 19 or more were running inside the warehouse with all kinds of weapons. They stopped behind Felicity.

Guy: You brought the whole Camp? He sounded afraid.

Felicity: I brought both Camps! She said with a victorious smirked in her face.

Suddenly a brunette girl around 13 years old walked in, being escorted by 600 or more girls around the age of 12 till 17 years old.

Girl: And the Huntresses! She said with a smirked and I notice all the girls had bows and arrows ready. The Huntresses? As in the one Helena was?

Felicity and the others turn and gasped and bowed at her.

Felicity: Lady Artemis? What are you doing here? She sounded happy but surprised.

Girl: What? I wanted to help to save my cousins. Oh! I also brought back up! She sounded all innocent but you could hear the thirst for battle in her voice.

Suddenly a boy around sixteen and a blonde girl walked in with seven more kids the same age, all of them had different weapons.

Boy: Hello Luke missed us? She stood next to Felicity and smirked to Luke.

Guy: P…Percy? I thought…I thought you quit fighting me. He sounded scared.

Felicity screamed: FIRE! And everyone run toward the guy but weird creatures show up and everyone start fighting. The weird thing was that Sara and Diggles were beyond shocked, I was amazed! I never expected Felicity in armor and a sword in her hand.

Felicity: Perce! Luke is my fight! Free Vicky! She commends and charges towards the guy who apparently was Luke.

They fought with their swords for very long and I was amazed with her techniques, suddenly her sword was knocked out her hand and she got stabbed in her shoulder, I growled, Luke tried to stab her but the boy from earlier stop him with his sword, Felicity stand up and looked for her sword but she couldn't find it, she run to Vicky's side and help her stand up.

They were next to us it was matter if they look at our side that they would see us.

Vicky: Help me! She shouted as she tried to pull her necklace and bracelet out of her pocket.

Felicity: No! You stay hidden! Give them! She grabbed the jewelries out of Vicky's hands and shook them, a golden flash appeared to her hands and revealed a black bow and a bag of arrows.

Sara: How? She gasped. I turn to Felicity again and I saw her holding the bow like an expert! She aimed to Luke's neck and let the arrow fly, in its way it sliced a lot of weird creatures making them dust and when arrived at Luke it stabbed him to his neck then the black headed boy beheaded the Luke guy. I closed my eyes but none of kids turned around! They acted like it was normal!

Vicky stood up and in her hands had Felicity's sword the nodded and run to the battlefield. The past hour they were slicing monsters' throats and fighting with their own hands with traitors. When everyone was dead a boy around 13 years old with emo style walked in and had his hand raised and said: Heroes of Olympus rise from the dead! His voice sounded deep and not childish.

Diggs: What was that? He sounded amazed and scared.

Me: I don't know! I was amazed but my anger was more…Felicity kept a secret from me!

Suddenly 11 older people walked in dressed in Ancient Greek Armor and stood and look around them proudly. Suddenly the kids start shouting "mum" and "dad". The people chuckled as the hugged their kids.

A guy with black hair and sea green eyes walked to Vicky, Felicity and the boy…Percy?

Guy: Well done my children! You made me proud! You are true warriors! He said proudly and hugged the kids.

Felicity: It was my quest, dad. She said as she bowed.

What's up with the bowing? Who are they?

Suddenly a guy that looked slightly older than Felicity's dad approached them with a wide smile, when Felicity saw him she gasped and bowed.

Felicity: Uncle Zeus! She tried to continue but the guy rise his hand and said:

Guy: I should be bowing to you , young Princess of the Seas…or should I call you Felicity? He said with a smile but his voice was full of respect.

Wait! Princess of the Seas?

Felicity: Felicity is good, I don't like to be called Princess it's enough Wavemaker calls me like that. She chuckled and Percy rub her hair like she was a dog.

Felicity: Cut it, Perce! She smacked his hand.

Percy: Why you dyed your hair blonde? He pouted.

Felicity: I don't know really, I wanted a change. She shrugged and the men laughed at the siblings while Vicky poured water on herself and the scars disappeared!

Suddenly the most beautiful woman approached them and again Felicity and Percy with Vicky bowed.

Woman: I can change that, my dear. Do you want me? Is the least I can do for saving us so many times. She said with respect and Felicity nodded and her hair changed to black but a white stick was there, in the same spot as the blonde's girl, Percy's and Vicky's! Now they look so much alike!

Sara: What the heck is going on? Are they Assassins or something? If they were I should know! She exclaimed as she looked at Felicity.

I have to say that way she looks beautiful.

A blonde girl comes to her side and said: Hey! Hero mate! How does it feel? Luke is gone and we finally can move on with our lives! It was…fun in weird way. She said sighing and smiled at all of them

Felicity: Fun? Fun to be lost in an island, Lybinrth or fighting in a mountain? Not my kind of fun. But yeah…we met some awesome sauce people! She said with a "are you kidding me?" tone.

Wait! She was lost in an island? When? For how long? Which island?

Blonde girl: Hey! Leo is awesome sauce? She said almost containing her laughter. Just then a Chinese looking guy show up laughed at what the kids were saying.

Boy: Well what can I say? I'm awesome! He said as everyone looked at him for a moment serious and then brusted out laughing.

That must be Leo guy. What is going on?

Boy: Sorry to break the fun but Lord Apollo said that Lady Artemis and The Huntresses need help with a new threat of monster in Alaska and need the Heroes Of Olympus to help kill them and save the half bloods that are kept in captivity for almost two years. He said suddenly serious and kinda sad like memories flooding his brain.

Felicity: I am in but first I got to let my boss know that I need a week off or more. She was cut by the blue eyed boy spoke for her.

Percy: Your Vigilantes friends…we know go then! He said with disapproval.

Felicity: I don't get why you are so defensive in this! She yelled angry at him.

Percy: Because you…we already have many people wanting us dead and you helping the Vigilantes give more and new enemies searching for you and your story and when they do find about what you are I'm sure hell will break loose! He yelled back angry and left the group and a blonde girl followed him and she was trying to calm him down.

Felicity: Well I have to go before they get more worried about me! Vicky will you wait for me at my house along with Dad? She asked as she looked pleadingly the man with the sea green eyes and he smiled and nodded.

Felicity sighed and with one shake her shield turned into a stick and her sword into a pen that I had seen many times before!

What the fuck?

Sara: She is badass! Sara said and we both looked at her confused and in disbelief.

What from all of this was badass? The only word that popped into my head was deadly!

Diggs: I think we shouldn't press her to tell us. After all we all have secrets, right Oliver? He said as he looked at me.

Me: And do what? Wait till she tell us? I asked in disbelief!

Diggs: Yes! Now let's go before they find us! He said and we manage to slip out of the warehouse without being noticed since everyone were too busy chit chatting and making sure to take care of the injured.

What is your secret Felicity?

_**So? Should i do a part 2? Should i continue this? Tell me in your reviews!**_

_**Check out my other stories if you want!**_

_**Check out my Wattpad account, Vicky1599, and comment on them if you want!**_

_**See you!**_

_**-Vicky**_


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

_**HEYYYYYYY! I'm back! And unfortunatly school starts in ONE DAY! GOD! WHY? So two people asked for a part 2 of the 3rd chapter so here it is! I hope you enjoy it! Also i would like you to give a little attention to my other stories here and my Wattpad account called Vicky1599! Thank you! This chapter was asked by Athena's Owl Call and it's dedicated to her! **_

_**Shoutout for Chapter 3 Part 1:**_

_**Guest: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**TheFeels4Olicity: Thank you for pushing me to write more and liking my stories! The next chapter will be dedicated to you as i promised! I hope you like this one and the other one!**_

_**Athena's Owl Call: Nice name! Thank you for reviewing and pushing me to write a part 3! I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**I thank you all the followers and favorites and reviews! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Secrets Among Starling City**_

_**Chapter 4: The Meaning Of Family Part 2**_

**Felicity POV**

My name is Felicity Smoak Jackson and I'm the eldest daughter of Poseidon. All my life I searched for my family because the only thing I knew of family was abruptly taken from me and killed before my eyes, my mother named Donna Smoak..she was only sixteen when she gave birth to me and her parents had big dreams for her so she runaway six months before I was born and went to Chiron and asked for his help.

Chiron took her in and help her give birth to me while my mum's parents send people to find her. No one thought to look for her in Long Island or in the Camp Half-Blood for almost two years.

Unfortunately my mother wanted me to be with her and she did stay with me till I reached a year old. We stayed at small apartment in Long Island just across the beach. Till one day on my second birthday those men burst through my home and grabbed my mum and took her. I run towards them screaming and crying not to take her and that I was just a little girl. The leader of the group though was heartless. The others tried to hold me back and the guard named Thomas whispered soothing words to my ears as the leader dragged my mum away from me.

Then that was it…my moment. I screamed so loud "No" that a huge wave arrived at the shore and drown all the men except Thomas and the Leader and my mum. That moment Thomas' eyes widen and he bowed at me for some weird reason back then, now I know, but the Leader pulled a gun and shot my mum…just there in cold blood.

Thomas Green bowed at me because he was a demigod, son of Ares, and he recognized me as a daughter of the Big Three the moment I caused the tsunami.

Till the age of twelve Thomas manage to sneak all my mum's stuff out of their house. You see my grandparents were cruel and vicious…they were part of a gang and they leader was my grandpa. My grandpa hated my mum because she was a girl and she was "soft" she was no killing machine. She wanted peace. So my grandpa made sure to remind her a lot of days and nights ( if you know what I mean) what a disappointment she was.

All those information were in her diary. She lived hell and my dad was the only man that protected her and kept her safe.

At the age of fifteen I had a plan…to walk inside their fancy mansion and kill them all! Thomas agreed to have his half siblings on the plan. Chiron had no idea. But Aristides, Thomas twin, told me that his siblings and them will take over the other guards and I will kill my grandparents and the guy that killed my mum as a revenge.

Since no one besides Thomas and Chiron knew the truth about who my father was I wasn't claimed till I reached 21 years old and Percy showed up so I lived in the Ares Cabin and I was really close with all of them so they agreed to help me.

So on the night of my fifteenth birthday and fourteenth anniversary of my mum's death I marched inside that mansion dressed in my Greek Armor and wounded as many as possible just so I can get information where my grandparents were. The Ares' Cabin had killed all the guards and they were waiting just in case I needed a back up.

I walked to the kitchen only to find my grandparents silently eating their dinner…I laughed bitterly making my own presence known.

My grandma looked at me startled and then looked at what I was wearing and my bloody sword. In seconds she stood up and glued herself in the wall and screamed bloody murder.

My grandpa had aimed his gun at me while yelling for guards.

"Stop yelling you son of bitch! No one is coming…I killed all of your guards!" I had said as I stepped closer to him.

"What…what do you want? Who are you?" He asked afraid as he tried to shoot me but with a twist of my wrist the water from his glass raised and froze the trigger.

"What? Don't I look like **HER**, _grandpa_? Most of her photos say the opposite." I had said with anger boiling in my blood.

He took him a few minutes before realizing who I was supposed to mean.

"You look like Donna, my daughter." My grandma had said in a sad tone and I could smell her salty tears.

"You are the child she was carrying in her, aren't you! Oh! God! Poor girl, what have they done to you? Where is she?" My grandma had started crying and asking question that connected a new piece of the puzzle.

My grandmother didn't know about the gang and the killings…she was unaware of the sexual and physical abuse her daughter was receiving form her own father, her husband. She didn't deserve to die. She was innocent. She was a mouse trapped in hell and I needed to save her…show her what kind of monster her loved one is!

"She is dead. And nothing has happened or done to me. I am what I was meant to be. A warrior." I had told her with anger in my voice and turned and punched her husband.

"Where is my daughter?" My grandma had asked in tears as she had reach to help her husband but I raised a icy veil so she couldn't pass. She was shocked to see me does that but her burning desire to reconnect with her baby girl must had erased every other need.

"I. Said. She. Is. Dead. She was killed before my eyes just this very night fourteen years ago by men send by HIM to kill her!" I had yelled and kicked him enjoying the sight of his blood coming out of his mouth and the pain in his eyes.

He hadn't said a word the entire time.

"W…What?" My grandma had said as I let the veil and she looked at me shocked.

"I…it's true." He had coughed blood on the carpet and looked at me with hate in his eyes. A hate matching my own towards him.

"W..why? It was our baby girl! You loved her!" My grandma had asked shocked and in tears. I had kicked him once more!

"He didn't, grandma. She was a girl. A girl can't be an heir to the gang he is a leader in. A gang that is responsible for half the rapes, kidnaps, theft in this side of the New York!" I had yelled and kicked at the man below me.

"W..what? Is it true? Rick? Rick is it true?" My grandma had asked in sadness and shocked.

"Yes." He had managed to say strongly.

" And I'm here for revenge. Kill you in front of the eyes of your loved one. Like you did to me!" I had said and raised my sword ready to stab him. And Thomas with Aristides held back my grandpa apologizing for the sight but she was standing there looking completely wrecked and emotionless.

"Do it." She had said with no emotion as she walked out of the room. And I did it. I pushed my own sword deep in his heart and chop off his head.

Suddenly the whole room light with bright white light and I heard one voice.

"Why? Why my child?" The deep voice had said.

I was transferred in a white room that slowly cleared and I was in the Olympus Throne room with the Gods all around me.

The men that were standing before me were very alike.

"What you did Felicity it was wrong!" The eldest had said disappointed and I stepped back in fear. He must have been Lord Zeus.

"I don't care, sir." I had said back with anger in my eyes and I faced him. He looked stunned by my behavior.

"Watch your tone, young one!" He had said back.

"Zeus, let her explain why she did it." I woman with blonde hair and blue eyes that remind me Malcolm's had spoken and walked towards me.

"My name is Athena. Why you did what you did, young child?" She had said as she became my size and walked up to me.

"I needed to take revenge for my mother. She would want that. She hated her father. He was cruel and abusive. He was also a bad person. I did the world a favor by killing him. I took my revenge and my mother may rest in peace!" I had told her with strong voice.

She had smiled and turned to the rest of the Gods.

"Now, this is bravery, brothers and sisters and father. This young girl devoted herself in one purpose and she became a warrior to bring peace or at least a small part of it. That's what we wanted it, right?" She had said in loud voice and the Gods around us nodded.

"She became better than my own children at battle strategy and that makes me insanely proud. But she let the darkness of revenge take her, swallow her." She had said with pity and looked at me. Anger rushed through my veins that caused the fountain there to explode.

Startled the Gods had looked the fountain and then me connecting the dots all of them start yelling how I was a forbidden child.

Lord Zeus then had yelled at them to stop and return to the matter at hand.

"As the King of all Gods I have right to say that indeed my brother has three more forbidden children but they are only them and he said himself that he doesn't want any anymore. He loves those kids and are what he wished for all his life. So in honor of my lost children Thalia and Jason I forgive him. Now back at the matter that miss Felicity caused. Miss Felicity your punishment will be to forget wanting to revenge and my little brother Hades will make sure to erase the memory of Rick Smoak from all of his friends minds and miss Emilia's mind. And Ares, son, take care of the gang because indeed have cause chaos. As for you, Felicity you will forget about this and you will live as a normal child with your grandma, remembering that your mother died in car crash. You will indeed go on summers at Camp Half-Blood but you will have no memory of your revenge! Also Ares, make sure your kids will say no word to her or to anyone about this!" Lord Zeus had said with wise tone and looked at me with a weird emotion in his eyes that I still didn't understand.

I had heard that I had three more half siblings! I was happy that I wouldn't be alone for any longer I had accepted my punishment, it wasn't as cruel as I expected it…actually it wasn't cruel at all.

"Father! May I speak to this young lady?" A woman with chocolate brown hair and warm brown eyes spoke as Lord Zeus sat on his throne. He nodded and the woman stood up.

"My name is Hestia and I wanted to tell you that your mother told me that she loves you and she didn't wanted a revenge, she was honored though for thinking and devoted yourself to that cause. As Goddess of Warmth and Family I will take care of the matter to put happy memories of you and your mother and grandpa, memories any normal child should have and your mother wanted you to have of her. So allow me, Felicity to erase all the pain you endure through that one memory that made you want revenge." She had said and I just lower my head and she touched it.

The next thing I'm aware of is that I woke up in my bed at Ares Cabin and it was summer and warm.

After this my memories had changed, I had changed. I became happy girl. Till my age of nineteen my life was relatively good and I had bonded with a girl named Vicky that was left as nine years old lost girl towards the Thalia's tree and found her when I was on patrol. I took her under my wings and soon discovered that we had so much in common. But on my nineteen birthday, five days after Vicky's arrival, another kid named Percy Jackson arrived at Camp. And with him we were whisked into adventures, the same year we discovered that we were siblings and our bond start getting stronger and stronger each year. Vicky was legally adopted by Sally, Percy's mother a year after she became twelve. Also Sally told me if I wanted to join their family since I was like her child to her, I had agreed because my grandma Emilia had died of age a few months after my birthday and I was left all alone in the world.

Through the quests I start regaining my memories back for some unknown reason, till I found out why. The guy that had killed my mother was under Kronos orders. I had the pleasantry to meet him just before Charlie, Percy and I were exploded in the yacht, Andromeda at the beginning of the first Titans War. I also met him in the Labyrinth just when we met Austin, another forbidden child, the guy that killed my mum was there mocking me till I shoved my sword through his neck and then killed the monsters that kept my half siblings, Tyson and Vicky captive and my friends Annabeth and Rachel by the neck. Percy though killed Austin.

And then we went to the second Titan War, met new people, lost many of them and form a new kind of family. But I was never honest with them about my past.

Till this very day I haven't told anyone besides Thomas and Aristides that my memories are back. No one knows what I did, besides Luke…well Kronos but in Luke's body.

Now that we finally manage to kill Kronos by killing Luke, we finally had the ability to have a normal life well as normal it can get for a demigod!

I thought as I walked into the Foundry after I had head home and back my stuff for my quest in Alaska along with the Huntresses. You see graduating from MIT at twenty one was exactly on time because after this, hectic years arrived… the period I was in college was relatively quiet so I took advantage of it.

As I open the door I was attacked by Oliver's embrace and a kiss in my temple and then I was whisked into a group hug from Diggs, Laurel and Roy.

Confused I looked at them waiting for them to say something. When they didn't I decided to speak because their sad faces made me creepy.

"Okay, who died? Did my cat died?" I asked confused, I had cat named Selina named after the brave daughter of Aphrodite and Clarisse's best friend and my student. My cat had white fur with a little of milky brown under her belly and green eyes just like Selina…they reminded me of her hence the name.

"No, we didn't even know you had a cat! We are just saddened that you weren't honest with us and walked right into harm's way" Sara spoke and looked at me with a pointed look in her eyes.

"O..okay? Is it this for Vicky? Because I didn't go to kill him as I had said…I went to the police and told them and they do care of it." I lied trying to cover what I had said a few hours ago. I heard Oliver sigh and the whole aura changed in the room from sad to tense and angry…I knew what was coming next. A lecture. Like I was a child! I've been through worse things they did the last five years!

"STOP LYING! STOP IT!" Oliver roared at me as he walked furious towards me and start doing some gestures only to go into War Stance and grab his hand and flip him to the ground holding his arm and having my leg positioned on his shoulder holding him down.

All of the people in the room gasped in surprised and gasped in shock. Oliver moan in pain and I looked at him icy cold stare.

"Felicity?" Sara exclaimed after twenty seconds of silence.

I realized what was going on and I gasped and closed my eyes as I tried to calm myself. What have I done? Now they are going to ask questions!

"What's wrong with you? Digs did you taught her something like that?" Oliver said after he was coughing for about one minute non-stop.

"No, man I haven't even taught her the basic!" He had said shocked.

"ENOUGH! THIS IS ENOUGH! YOU GUYS THINK I AM WEAK IN PSYCICAL STREGNTH BUT I AM NOT!" I yelled at them in anger.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked softly.

Suddenly my Father's voice was heard in my head.

"Felicity, they saw what has happened in the warehouse, Aristides saw them leaving. They are trying to make you tell them the truth. You are allowed to tell them but you should consider the consequences of that action." My father spoke in my head with a calm voice that helped me calm down and collect my thoughts.

"Thank you, Father." I said thankful as I dropped the connection and looked at the Team Arrow.

"I know you saw me at the warehouse guys." I said with monotonous voice and then Oliver and Sara with Diggs and Roy looked at me shocked.

I mentally smirked at how dumbfounded they looked; I guess they didn't expect me to be a warrior. They thought I wouldn't defend myself…and the fact that Oliver had asked to check what Diggs was teaching me derived me up the wall!

"Who were all these people?" Sara said with curiosity. I sighed and chuckled as I said;

"They are my family; half brothers and cousins, nieces and nephews." I told them with a smile…a proud smile.

"And what about the Huntresses?" Oliver said with displeasure.

"Well they are also cousins but they are immortals. Their leader is my immortal cousin, Lady Artemis Goddess of the Hunt. And the first in command is also my cousin, Thalia she is daughter of Uncle Zeus, God of the Sky and Of all Gods." I told him with the same smile in my lips.

"Wait, Gods?" Diggs exclaimed and I burst out laughing.

"Trust me they are many Gods, there is God…the one you believe in, Greek Gods where I believe, Egyptian Gods where my friends Carter and Sadie are descendents or Pharaoh II and Namur. Then they are the Agrarians, I'm close with Thor and Sif. Aztec Gods which I personally hate…they cannibals." I told them and they looked at me shocked they I talked so normally about this subject.

Oh! I'm enjoying this!

"If they are really then what is your connection with them?" Oliver asked suddenly on guard.

"Well it's a long story but the short version is that I'm the second eldest daughter of the Big Three aka Zeus, Poseidon, Hades." I told them with a proud smile and a nostalgic feeling for Bianca Di Angelo.

"Second eldest? Who is the eldest?" Roy asked confused.

"Well my cousin Nico Di Angelo and his late twin Bianca Di Angelo they were born at 1940s but stayed trapped a casino in Las Vegas when they reached 13 years old because they were Gods wanting them dead." I answered while a lump formed in my throat at the memory of Bianca's death.

"Who is their parents and yours? What happened to Bianca girl?" Sara asked with sympathy in her voice.

"Well Nico and Bianca were Uncles Hades kids but Bianca died because she saved my brother Percy and I from becoming cremated by a machine instead she became…Nico didn't forgive us for six years…he had planned to kill my brother and I. I am daughter of Poseidon by the way." I told them looking at the ground.

"What happened and she died?" Roy asked and Diggs slapped his head.

"We were on a quest to save Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth, and Lady Artemis because they were kidnapped by Kronos, our grandpa." I told them and they gasped.

"I'm so sorry!" Roy exclaimed and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Kronos? Was it the kid you killed tonight?" Oliver asked with emotionless voice.

"Yes. His vassal was Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and my student." I told them without looking at them.

"WHAT? Since when are you a trainer?" Oliver roared in anger.

"Don't shout at her, Oliver! She's been through enough!" Sara yelled at him as he stopped him from attacking me.

"I was trained since I was three years old. Two years after my mother was killed in front of my eyes." I told them and thunder was heard.

"Yes, I remember! So what?" I yelled at the sky and I saw my team to look at me weird out.

"They had erased some memories of my head. Like the memory of me killing my mum's father who was responsible for her death, leader of a New York gang." I told them and they looked at me wide eyed.

"You killed him?" Oliver gaped at me.

"Yes, I stabbed him in the heart and chop his head off with this very sword when I was fifteen." I told them with shame and I took out my pen and click it and it became a sword and all of them gasped and stepped back.

"WOW! Blondie you are badass, who knew!" Roy exclaimed with a smirk.

"Actually I'm a warrior or called a Demigod." I told him with a smile.

"And you never thought to tell us?" Oliver asked hurt and I looked at him in the eyes.

"I knew you were open minded, Oliver, but not so much. Also all of us have skeletons in our closets and we are not proud of them. And of course I was not allowed to tell you by my Uncle Zeus." I told him with apologetic face as I stepped closer to him and he stepped away from me shaking his head negatively.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled at him as he walked out of the Foundry. I looked at the ground and sighed in defeat.

"I should go. I'm leaving at dawn for Alaska. I have a quest. Tell Oliver to hire another EA, I'm not sure if I come back or even survive it." I told them and Roy hugged me and Sara looked at me sad but nodded.

Diggs was just looking at me confused. He didn't moved or anything.

I start walking out of the Foundry when suddenly I was grabbed by my elbow and I came face to face with an angry Oliver.

"You are not leaving." He said angry but at as I tried to protest he attacked my lips with his.

He kissed me with passion and I returned the favor.

"Go, but please come back to me." He said with a husky voice and kissed me again!

_**So? What did you think? Well tell me in your reviews! **_

_**Also the next chapter is for you TheFeels4Olicity! I updated firs this chapter so it won't have any mixes with the other chapter i will update soon! Hope you stick around to read it!**_

_**Also go check out my other social accounts such as:**_

_**Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

_**Instagram: VICKYTZALACHANI**_

_**Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani**_

_**Tumblr: Fandom-Girl 99**_

_**Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani **_

_**Google+ : Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

_**Twitter: TVDvicky**_

_**Also i was thinking to start uploading videos about new stories ideas i'm having, originals and fanfictions, and you guys under in the comments to tell me if you want me to write them and publish them! And i will tell my opinion of diffrent things and stories i lived or heard with no names so i won't offend anyone. Lastly i will upload a video explaining my thought further more, go check it out! And i'm sorry if my accent will be weird but as i said English is not my language!**_

_**Sorry for the big Author's Note! Also feel free to PM for ideas, i could use inspiration!**_

_**Check out my Wattpad account! (Vicky1599)**_

_**See you!**_

_**-Vicky**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey! So this is the second and last update for today and it's DEDICATED TO TheFeels4Olicity! Thank you for pushing me to write more and liking and reviewing my stories! It means a lot to me!**_

_**So, originally this would be a new story but since i have already too many i thought to put it as a chapter. The title at first was "Awake and Alive" but it didn't fit so i changed it to "Something New". I hope you like it! The idea is partly yours, Sam, and you wanted Roy and Felicity as half siblings...so here you go!**_

_**Little warning! This chapter has crossover between Agents Of Shield and Supernatural and Teen Wolf!**_

_**Secrets Among Starling City**_

_**Chapter 4: Something New  
**_

**Oliver POV  
**I was training with Roy when suddenly his phone rang and he stopped and pick it up.

"Yes?" He said in the phone and soon he locked gaze with Felicity who looked worried at him.

Diggs and I exchange looks but soon I witness Laurel looking at her phone too and then looking Roy with a worried face too. Sara who was watching the scene with us looked at us confused.

"Alright." Roy spoke and once he hang up the phone he picked up his hoodie and his duffel bag and walked out of the Foundry without a word.

Five seconds after he left Laurel picked her stuff up too and left. And a minute after that Felicity did the same thing.

It was now me, Diggs and Sara looking the empty Foundry confused.

"I think we should follow them." Sara said with a serious look that didn't leave room for arguments.

As we walked out of the Foundry we saw them talking with two guys and they looked to be engaged in a serious conversation.

"So let me get this straight! You didn't know that the Mark of Cain is forever and you decided to open Pandora's Box?!" Felicity exclaimed in shock.

"You do get the point that our father and our uncles aren't going to be pleased with this, right?" Roy asked with a rhetorical tone.

"Yes, we do! That's why we need your help!" The short guy said slightly angry.

"Dean and Sam, you do realize that you..yet again… mess with forces beyond you capabilities?" Laurel said with a new wise tone in her voice none of us knew she had.

"But we need your help to save yet again the world." The tall guy spoke with hope in his voice.

"So you need all of us there…you do realized it's only been two years since the Titan Wars were done…we still recover ourselves. We've lost great warriors in Greece and in Rome." Roy spoke with sadness in his voice. Felicity and Laurel both looked at the ground and coughed.

"Roy, we have to help them. Don't forget that our kind is also close to instiction" Felicity said with a serious tone.

"Alright! But remember this when I lie dead on the ground it would be your fault! Because you lead us to this!" Roy yelled at her and left.

"Felicity you don't have to do this. We understand that family comes first." The taller guy said with a small voice but loud enough for us to hear him.

What are they talking about? What wars? Their father? What has Laurel to do with them? What forces? Pandora's Box? Is it a code name or something?

"No! I will talk to him. Laurel contact your friends and Sam with Dean you need to come with me to Olympus." Felicity said with a serious tone.

"WAIT! We are going to Greece?" The shorter guy exclaimed in disbelief.

"No, you idiot! They are secret entrances only people like me and Roy can see that lead to the actual Olympus not the mountain." Felicity said as she started walking towards the secret entrance of the Foundry but a white light blind us so we couldn't see where they were but right now they are gone.

"Cool! I will never get used to that." Laurel muttered with a smile as she walked inside her car.

"Okay, that was quiet normal…okay I'm not gonna lie! What are we missing?" Diggs exclaimed after Laurel's car was gone.

"I mean come one! What Wars and we were blinded about it?" Diggs continue his rant as me was nodding in everything he was saying.

Sara though looked confused and deep in thoughts like she was trying to relive a memory of something or someone.

"Guys! I think I found something that might help!" She exclaimed seconds after I stopped starring her.

"Ra's Al Ghul was talking to Nyssa about some dangerous people, I heard them saying they were a bunch of kids, warriors with superior powers almost like Gods and they were fighting a big cause and all his men had a right to help them. Then, another time I hear Nyssa telling her father that the cause of this Wars were multiple people. What I want to say is that they were part of the world that suffered different attacks but all of this had one common cause. For example in Greece and Rome were big meteorological events such as Earthquakes, Volcano eruptions that were dead for centuries, dead rising. In New York in Manhattan they were Alliens attacking and the Avengers were fighting them off with SHEILD's help. In Connecticut and other towns of USA and all over the world they claimed that they had seen billion stars falling but in reality they were Angels falling. Those events were not normal. So all the League of Assassins came across those people they had right to help them and even die for that cause." Sara rambled as she was stating the facts.

"Did he said names?" I asked eager to learn more about this.

"Yes, Sam and Dean Winchester, Andromeda La Rue, Jackson Whitmore, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, Clarisse La Rue, Jason and Thalia Grace, Hazel Di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Tyson Jackson, Castiel, Connor and Travis Stoll, Grover Underwood, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Bobby Singer and lastly Dinah Lance…my sister. And many more names that right now I'm missing." She told us and we looked confused.

"Those two guys, the tall and the short one were Sam and Dean Winchester. And judging they asked help from Laurel she is Dinah and because Felicity is there with Roy I'm betting Felicity is Andromeda La Rue, twin sister of Clarisse La Rue, both daughters of Lord Ares God Of War and Heroine of Olympus. Roy I'm betting he is Felicity's and Clarisse's half brother also son of Ares but he was turned into a werewolf and his actual name I'm also betting is Jackson Whitmore." She finished with a sigh.

"Wait! Gods? Are serious Sara? And Felicity is just Felicity! And Roy is just Roy not a werewolf! And Laurel being associated with people like them? It's not her style!" Diggs exclaimed in disbelief.

"What are Roy, Felicity supposed to be?" I asked without commenting on the whole Angels, Demons, Avengers, Gods. I needed more information in order to do a research maybe asked Barry to help me.

Great! Now I'm counting on Barry for help!

"Roy is known as a Hybrid because he is a Demigod and a Werewolf. Felicity is known to be a demigod only…OH! And she can't be killed, she had some sort curse on her called Achilles's Curse. Laurel is known to be a Hunter with some super powers that were given to her after she was saved from Hell and she was recruited by SHIELD and became an Avenger named Dinah. Sam and Dean are known as the Legacies! They are Men of Letters and Hunters." Sara told us serious but I could see she regretted that her sister was part of it.

"I don't believe this! I mean Felicity half mortal half God? Roy half werewolf half God? Laurel an Avenger with superpowers and she went to HELL? Don't tell me Oliver you believe any of this?" Diggs continue his rant of disbelief.

To tell you the truth I didn't believe that three people of my team were in deep trouble.

_**So? What did you think? Well tell me in your reviews! **_

_**Also go check out my other social accounts such as:**_

_**Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

_**Instagram: VICKYTZALACHANI**_

_**Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani**_

_**Tumblr: Fandom-Girl 99**_

_**Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani **_

_**Google+ : Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

_**Twitter: TVDvicky**_

_**Also i was thinking to start uploading videos about new stories ideas i'm having, originals and fanfictions, and you guys under in the comments to tell me if you want me to write them and publish them! And i will tell my opinion of diffrent things and stories i lived or heard with no names so i won't offend anyone. Lastly i will upload a video explaining my thought further more, go check it out! And i'm sorry if my accent will be weird but as i said English is not my language!**_

_**Sorry for the big Author's Note! Also feel free to PM for ideas, i could use inspiration!**_

_**Check out my Wattpad account! (Vicky1599)**_

_**See you!**_

_**-Vicky**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**I'm sorry i had so long to update any of my old stories but life happen and got new ideas and as you can see in my profil i wrote them. It took me a year to think of a worthy story to write about PJO and Arrow but i guess i found something that it was a merry thought but i manage to put it together and create...well this! **_

_**Shoutout for Chapter 4:**_

_**Athena's Owl Call: You are welcome, i hope you forgive me for not updating like a normal fanfictioner! I hope you enjoy this story!**_

_**Secrets Among Starling City**_

_**Chapter 5: Seeing the truth.**_

**Oliver's POV**

Felicity has gone missing a week now! She had called sick at work but when I went to her house she wasn't there! Diggs was shocked but I was scared, scared that one of my enemies got her.

I wanted to call any family member she had but I remembered that I didn't know anything about her family.

She never spoke about her family…well that won't end good!

"Diggs do you know anything about Felicity's family?" I asked as I looked her tidy apartment it seemed like no one had lived here for weeks, everything was dusty and covered with white sheets.

"Once I heard her talking on the phone in another language and when I asked her she told me she was half Greek and she was talking to her dad's side of the family. I remembered I heard the names Annabeth, Percy and Athena. You think she went to Greece, don't you?" He said as he looked the house like the scene was replaying in front of him but then he looked at me worried but as I stared at his eyes I saw he was sad, sad that she left.

"If I have to. Now come on, we are going to the Foundry…I'll run a background to those names you told me." I said as I walked out of the apartment and locked it and handed the keys to Dig.

"But you don't have the last names." He pointed out at me and then I realized he was right, I froze at the spot I was and turn to him.

"Dig then we don't know anything about Felicity, how are we going to find her?" I asked him almost panicking and with regret all over written on my face.

"Call her and wait. If she doesn't come back in 3 weeks we report her missing. I hope she is in Greece with family and just forgot to call us." He said with a sigh and led the way to the car.

I can't believe it! I was so blind with my Arrow job and being the CEO that I'm the worst friend in history of FRIENDSHIP!

I feel so guilty…now that I think about lately Felicity was in her own little world…every since Sara came back in town…since…Nyssa kidnapped Sara's mum…I might now where she is!

She in Coast City! Oh! Thank God! I remembered she told me she had a few friends in Coast City and she was thinking to visit them once things calm down.

"Dig! She must be in Coast City!" I said happy that she wasn't kidnapped but a little jealous and angry she didn't tell us.

**Felicity POV**

"COME ON PERCY! I bet 20 drachmas on you!" Grover yelled at his best friend while he was fencing with the deadly Clarisse La Rue.

"YOU BET ON PERCY? UNBELIEVEABLE!" Me and Annabeth yelled at him at the same time looking at him in disbelief. What kind of friend is he?

You must be confused on what is going on…well let me tell ya!

I'm Felicity Andromeda Jackson (Smoak) I'm a demigod, daughter of Poseidon…I'm 19 years old but I use the Mist to look a 27 years old blonde when in reality I have long wavy jet black hair and sea green eyes. I'm adopted by Sally Jackson since her son ''dragged'' me from Camp to his house in New York at the age of 14. So I changed my name to Jackson from Smoak…but since I had graduated from high school at the age of 16 I used the Mist and went to MIT and after that I got a job at QC.

I have gone to many quests with my brother and our friends and we are also honored as Hero's Of Olympus, they offered us immortality but my brother declined and I kept it for a rainy day.

I'm a year older than Percy but sometimes I feel like me and Annabeth are the only adults in the group.

Now my brother has a competition of swords fighting with Clarisse who is Daughter of Ares.

You wondering what happen and I'm not in Starling City…well I'm in love with Oliver but he made it clear he won't make a move…and I saw him kissing Sara after she "came back from the dead" ha! I walked through Underworld two times and I came out alive, she didn't so why she and he think their life was hell? Ha! They don't know what hell actually is!

So I had enough and thought I break will be perfect and today is my birthday and Annabeth with Thalia are going to a concert of our favourite band, Fall Out Boy, and they invite me and Clarisse to join them…YAY! I'm so excited!

They are also my best friends and the know about the whole "I'm friends with the Vigilante" it wasn't my fault that dad and Lady Artemis pay me a visit and the start scolding me about how dangerous was to hanging out with him and how close he was to find out about me even though I told them I use the Mist to change my looks they still think is dangerous.

Lady Aphrodite though thinks my love story is more exciting than my brother's with Annabeth so she kinda stand up for me and I owe her a thank you!

Percy won and we run and hugged him and then I high fived Clarisse but suddenly I saw all the campers around me and suddenly I heard them singing to me happy birthday and Annabeth filming it with her tablet and I saw from the crowd Chiron coming out with a birthday cake and a loving smile in his lips.

"Make a wish!" He said as he gave the cake to Clarisse who had a wide smile and was looking at me.

"I wish Oliver sees the real me next time I see him and my family to be safe and in peace" I wished in my head with closed eyes and I swear I heard my Dad chuckling at my thought and I imagine him shaking his head in disapproval but I knew that he will let me fall and hit my head or heart in this situation so I can learn a lesson…that's him…and is a risk I'm willing to take!

I blow the candles and everyone applauded. Suddenly I was pulled by Percy to our cabin and he threw me a bag full of clothes and he said.

:That's Piper's birthday present you are wearing them at the concert which I will join with Tyson, Piper, Jason, Nico and Jake and Malcolm and maybe Will." He rambled as he took off his shirt but another one with the band's logo on it and then went to the bathroom and closed the door living me staring at the bathroom door in shock but then I shrugged.

I squealed and clapped my hands when I saw that were black ripped skinny jean's I had seen in Forever 21 a week ago and a red top with the

"Do you have one more room for one more damaged soul?" it's a lyric of one of my favourite songs of Fall Out Boy.

And she had given me a black necklace with matching earrings that had a electric guitar on them. Then it was a pair of angle boots I had seen in Target.

I also have a matching jacket with Thalia that I will wear it is going to be awesome!

Suddenly I was knocked down but two paper bags.

"Percy!" I yelled at him once he walked out of the bathroom and then I looked at the bag and it was from Tyson…it was a new shield and a chain…I was curious about the chain but as I shook it became a bostuff.

"Cool isn't it?" He smirked. I made a moves and I thought what Sara would think if she saw me now after all bostuff is her thing. Percy was smiling at me as he sat on his bed and admired me. I smirk at his direction.

The second bag was from…Laurel? It had a bottle with seashells and a letter.

_Dear Felicity_

_I have seen how Sara and Oliver act….around each other…I know you left because of that….I'm really sorry. So have fun on your birthday with your family and friends….and I notice you like sea so….I collect those when I was young I hope you like them…you should start a collection._

_Be brave Felicity, Oliver will stop being blind soon…I hope….now forget about him and have fun!_

_Happy Birthday! And thank you for your help with my alcohol abuse; I hope when you come back we can continue being friends._

_Have fun_

_Laurel Launce._

I gasped and looked at Percy who was next to me now trying to read the letter above my shoulder since he was taller…damn him! The truth was I had talked to her about her alcoholic abuse and offered her help and she accepted….and now she sober at least two months.

"Who is from?" He asked trying to read but he couldn't with his dyslexia…weird thing…I don't have so much dyslexia but I'm full of ADHD that sometimes I think I'll explode and it doesn't help to sit in front the computers all day.

"A friend…how did she knew where to send it?" I asked Percy. As I let the letter on my bed and looked the bottle and smiled.

"Lord Hermes gave it to Grover…Lord Hermes told him he went to your house to check your mail since you are going to stay here for awhile so you can pay the bills." He said as he took an apple from our little table.

"That's so kind. I'll go have a shower and then I'll go find the girls. Are you going to join us as we leave or we will meet at the concert?" I asked him as I took my towels and the paper bag with the clothes and a clean underwear and bra from my suitcase.

"Well, I don't know we will meet outside Athena's Cabin to talk about it. Don't be late!" He told me as he finished his apple I had no idea he was eating and took a plastic bag and start cleaning the room from old food and papers.

I nodded and closed the bathroom door.

**Percy POV**

I love having my sister back home….but this Oliver guy is playing with her feelings and it gets on my nerves….yes I'm a boy but when I wanted Annabeth to be with me I was nervous but I was sending her clear singles not mixed!

Here we might not have the best phone signal but we don't call our parents….everyday at least.

Suddenly Felicity's phone rang and she yelled at me to pick it up.

"Hello? Felicity's phone….her son is speaking…." I said with a smirk in my mouth and Felicity was coming out of the bathroom and she was laughing….i used to do pranks on the phone…a lot…so she doesn't care…especial when is to Oliver…she wants revenge so…I'm getting it for her. I know I'm an awesome sauce brother aren't I?

"Son?! How old are you?" He asked like he was testing me. Then I glanced at a fully dressed Felicity that she was showing the number 10 with her hands.

"I'm ten. What do you want my mommy?" I asked in childish voice and Felicity was covering her mouth with her hands in order not to be heard to the phone because she was laughing.

"Ten?! Okay…um…can I talk to your mum?" He asked and I imagine him running his hand through his hair.

He is really in love with her. He should have been more careful now he lost her…a lot of guys at camp have asked her out but she turned them down for Oliver…

"Well…my mommy right now is tickling my daddy while my daddy is eating….a banana." I started the sentence and Felicity's laughter was cut and she was horrified….i guess she thought I wouldn't say that she was with my "daddy" and then I saw Jason coming inside the cabin eating a banana and an Idea popped in my head.

"Your dad is there?! Um…I'm confused….anyway tell your mum that we have meeting in New York and we are already there so she better come back from Coast City and help us." He sounded angry and…bossy.

"I will…..MUM YOU BOSS SAYS THAT THEY ARE IN NEW YORK YOU BETTER GO HELP THEM WITH THE MEETING!" I yelled in Felicity's and Jason's faces and both of them were terrified.

Felicity grabbed the phone and with a snap of her fingers she turned to a 27 year old blonde version of herself….i swear I'm jealous! Why Chiron never taught me that!?

"Hey man! Why you were messing with her boss?" My cousin asked me as we did a bro hug.

"So I can teach him a lesson not to mess with my sister's feeling or else he is going to lose her." I said in serious tone.

"Hey! Oliver, sorry Percy can be really….irritating…wait a minute…Jason take Percy out and I'll come in a second I need to talked to the doctors about Barry." She said as she looked at us…and played along with the prank.

"You heard the boss, champ, let's go out!" Jason yelled in a fatherly tone so Oliver can hear it and grab me by my shirt…we are 18 years old and act like children!

"No! Daddy I want Mommy to take me out!" I yelled in my childish voice as Jason dragged me out of the cabin. I saw Felicity flashing us a "thank you" smile

"What the plan to give that jackass a lesson for messing with her?" He asked with a determent look to his eyes.

"Well first we are going to make him see that she is more powerful than HE thinks she is! Then we are going to break his little heart and then….it's up to him." I said with a determent as I looked at the lake and Jason was standing next to me still eating his banana.

"I like how you think! Well let's go see if she finished with the phone." He said as he finished his banana and start walking to the rubbish can and threw the banana.

**Felicity POV**

"When did you got pregnant with Percy?" He asked angry on the phone. It's kinda creepy asking me when I got pregnant when in reality I'm still a virgin and saying my brother's name as my child's and having as the dad's name my cousin's it's creepy!

"At 17…it's not the point now! Well my husband is taking the flight for New York so he can see his daughter Annabeth and his ex wife Athena." I said and acted stressed…okay this is weird! I'm referring to my best friend's name as my "husband's" daughter from another marriage and my best friend's mum as my "husband's" ex wife….this is so messed up!

"YOU ARE MARRIED? AND HE HAS ANOTHER DAUGHTER? HOW OLD IS HIS OTHER DAUGHTER?" He yelled at the phone…wow! Are we jealous, Oliver?

I had decided to take my revenge and Percy's prank was exactly what I needed.

"Well Annabeth she is 14 years old and I'm married to Jason for five months now." I said with a smirk in my face and applying some mascara in my eyes.

"WHAT? I want to tell me the story right now!" He ordered…okay my dad is less cavemen than him! And my dad is a millennium old!

"I was 17 when I went to a party in New York where I lived with my mum and I got wasted there it was my neighbor and he looked less wasted and I asked him to take me home…he did but then the one thing brought the other and…Percy was born. Jason then was dating my cousin Athena and she was already pregnant, she told us the next day after the party…then she was in a car crash she lost the baby so…they tried again…and after many tries the stopped and adopted Annabeth." I finished my fake story.

"What your mum said about this?" He sounded…sad?

"Um…my mum…my mum didn't care." I lied.

If my mum learnt that at 17 I was pregnant…let's say she would send me to Uncle Hades with a note to let me burn in Tartarus.

"Oh! So how you are married to him?" He sounded beaten.

"Well he had took Percy's custody and in order to have the right to see him we had to get married…and we did." I answered as I finished my makeup and I saw Percy with Jason smiling at me proudly at how good I finished my brother's prank.

Then I saw Tyson behind him and he yelled and run to hug me. Tyson likes to call me Andromeda just to piss me off, he calls Percy Achilles which is his middle name and he hates it.

"Andromeda! Happy Birthday big sis! Oops! Phone call…wait what about the mon.." He was cut by Percy and Jason putting their hands to him mouth and hissing to him to shut up.

"What is going on?" He asked confused.

"My brother Tyson showed up…Got to go. Bye and I will be there." I said as I hung up on Oliver and hugged my brother as Percy and Jason finished explaining to him about the prank…when I stopped hugging him and gave him a kiss on the cheek about the present and the wish. He looked angry.

"I though Dad told you to stop seeing him! See what happened Felicity…he hurt you. Do you want me to drawn him?" He started angry but then he was joking around.

That's Tyson…he has mood swings like a pregnant woman…but that's why we like him…he is sweet and caring and Clarisse started like him after Tyson beat her step dad for trying to hit her one time we visited her in Atlanta. Her step dad hates everything about Clarisse and demigods. Her mum died from Cancer a year after our second quest…she was crushed.

After an hour of explaining the story about how things will go if we see Oliver anywhere in New York and Chiron saying us what to be careful about at least two times! We arrived at the concert! Me and the girls we were eager…Grover had brought his girlfriend, Juniper which is Clarisse and Annabeth…"sister" since I can remember.

"Seriously guys were did you get the tickets?" Juniper asked in hyper mood as she squeezed my elbow and I smiled at her while I clenched my teeth in pain.

"Cousin Apollo, duh?" Me, Percy, Thalia, Jason and Nico said at the same time and we looked at each other and then we shivered and sighed from frustration. By now we waited for the band to start performing.

"I swear to Gods if you talk on more time the same time tonight I will grab Thalia's bow and shoot you with arrows to all of you…is that Rachel?" Clarisse threaded us and then start walking to Rachel's side. When I saw her i realized that Sara was there too! Sara as in Oliver's girlfriend with Oliver and Diggles…What the actual fuck?

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" I asked as I saw Oliver looking at us.

Rachel turned and we saw two more people…one hot guy and one beautiful girl.

"Oh! Felicity! Happy Birthday girl! This is Arielle and Max Sing…they are Lord Aeolus' kids." Rachel exclaimed as she saw me and hugged me then introduced the gorgeous kids before us.

We glanced to the new demigods and they were with black hair and tan skin and black eyes.

"Felicity Jackson…nice to meet you." I said as I pulled out my hand for a handshake.

" Jackson? As in the Poseidon's kids? One of the Heroes? Rachel! You never told us you know them?" Arielle asked us in shock and then start fangirling while her brother looked apologetically at us.

"Well when I first meet Percy he stabbed me with his sword and the next time he almost got me killed with him by vampires! When I first met Felicity she pinned me with an arrow to the wall and the second time she send me flying with a water tentacle." She said laughing at the memories.

"Well it wasn't my fault you walked right into an archer lesson! And then into a fight with Jake!" I said in defense while laughing and I glanced at Sara and Oliver which were listening our conversation with interest.

"Right. The other guys are: Percy Jackson, Tyson Jackson, Half brother of Felicity's and Percy's ,then it's Clarisse La Rue, Annabeth Chase, Thalia and Jason Grace, Grover Underwood, Juniper Grover's girlfriend, Malcolm Chase and Jake Huston." Rachel introduced us to the new demigods as we waved at them and they waved back.

Awkward!

"So you are all the Heroes of Olympus with other words. How was to be stranded on an island with Grover, Percy?" Max pointed first and then asked Percy the same question everyone asks.

"Well…we were captive so it wasn't Hawaii. Felicity though was the one that got the most dangerous mission…last year." Percy explained slightly uncomfortable.

Everyone sighed and looked on the floor.

"It wasn't all that difficult guys!" I said trying to ignore the fact I almost died.

"Difficult?! Sis! You killed yourself in order to go to Uncle Hades and bring back Percy and Grover!" Tyson shouted in disbelief and I heard Oliver and Sara with Digs gasped.

"You killed Brian and then you put Thalia shoot you with an arrow but she refused so you draw your sword and sliced your throat! Everyone stopped and looked at you!" Annabeth continue the story telling matching my brother's tone. Max and Arielle looked at me in shock as I smiled guilty.

"Well he killed my brother and Grover! I couldn't lose anyone else Annabeth! You at least have your dad except us…I have no one! And don't dare and tell me Oliver and Diggles are my family because I'm sure as hell that when they will learn what I am they will run away!" I hissed at low voice only my family and Max with Arielle could hear.

"Okay this is enough let's enjoy the concert." Max said as he hugged me in comfort and I heard Sara asking Oliver what they had just heard.

What are they even doing here?

**Oliver POV**

After I arrived at the work I got a text from Isobel telling me that we had a meeting at New York at 17:00 pm and now it was 10:00 am, I had seven hours so I went to my house I packed my stuff and Diggles with Sara told me that they are coming because Sara wanted to hear a band playing live and Diggles with his wife for the same reason.

I agreed to take them with me. As we were in my private jet I called Felicity to see if she could come…I haven't called her a week now because I thought she was at Coast City but lately I feel something bad is going to happen…it's a gut feeling.

I dialed her numbered and waited…three rings a male voice picked the phone, I made my hand a fist because that meant she was with another guy and I hate it!

"Hello? Felicity's phone….her son is speaking…. The male voice said but I couldn't believe it was her son, he sounded older.

Wait! What? Her son? It doesn't sound like her son!"

"Son?! How old are you?" I asked like I was testing him.

"I'm ten. What do you want my mommy?" He asked in childish voice.

Ten? Who is the father?

"Ten?! Okay…um…can I talk to your mum?" I asked lightly jealous.

"Well…my mommy right now is tickling my daddy while my daddy is eating….a banana." He said giggling. With "his daddy"?

"Your dad is there?! Um…I'm confused….anyway tell your mum that we have meeting in New York and we are already there so she better come back from Coast City and help us." I ordered him. I was angry because Felicity never told us she had a son? Or that she was seeing his dad!

"I will…..MUM YOU BOSS SAYS THAT THEY ARE IN NEW YORK YOU BETTER GO HELP THEM WITH THE MEETING!" He yelled and then Felicity was on the line.

So I gathered all the courage and asked her the question that had been bothering me…all the time I had been talking with Percy I hopped it was some prank and Felicity hadn't a kid.

"When did you got pregnant with Percy?" I asked angry on the phone.

"At 17…it's not the point now! Well my husband is taking the flight for New York so he can see his daughter Annabeth and his ex wife Athena." Felicity said stressed. There my hopes came crushing down.

"YOU ARE MARRIED? AND HE HAS ANOTHER DAUGHTER? HOW OLD IS HIS OTHER DAUGHTER?" I yelled at the phone. I can't believe this! My Felicity was someone else's all along! How come and I haven't met the kid?

" Well Annabeth she is 14 years old and I'm married to Jason for five months now." She said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"WHAT? I want to tell me the story right now!" I ordered her. I can't control myself anymore!

"I was 17 when I went to a party in New York where I lived with my mum and I got wasted there it was my neighbor and he looked less wasted and I asked him to take me home…he did but then the one thing brought the other and…Percy was born. Jason then was dating my cousin Athena and she was already pregnant, she told us the next after the party…then she was in a car crash she lost the baby so…they tried again…and after many tries the stopped and adopted Annabeth." She finished but it didn't sound that she was all in the conversation.

17? What? And how can she be married to a guy that has another child …her cousin's child?

"What your mum said about this?" I asked her sad because she already has a family.

"Um…my mum…my mum didn't care." She shuttered it seemed like she was ready to cry.

"Oh! So how you are married to him?" I asked…it was so much…to take….

"Well he had took Percy's custody and in order to have the right to see him we had to get married…and we did." She answered proudly and I imagined her smiling.

Suddenly I heard another voice…a guy's voice!

"Andromeda! Happy Birthday big sis! Oops! Phone call…wait what about the mon.."A new voice was suddenly heard from Felicity's line but he was cut by someone….

Andromeda? Happy Birthday, sis? What is going on?

"What is going on?" I asked confused.

"My brother Tyson showed up…Got to go. Bye and I will be there." She said as she hung up the phone.

Well that was weird. After that I tried to sleep but my mind was running so fast around Felicity's life…I wanted so much to be mine that I never really cared to ask her about her life!

"Ollie? After the meeting do you want to come with us to the concert?" She asked me from her seat behind me.

"Well I think it would be good to hear what people hear these days. How did you learn about this band?" I asked her with curiosity.

"We kinda fell on them in China…I had a mission to watch a target and he went to their concert so I had to go too." She simply answered like it was normal.

"And how did you hear them while you were busy watching the target?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I was exactly behind him so it wasn't that hard." She shrugged and turned to fall asleep.

"Guys! Listen to this! Percy Achilles Jackson, Annabeth Helena Chase and Felicity Andromeda Smoak Jackson were reported missing in June 25 of 2005 they were founded at Manhattan last year helping people and trying to evacuate the city because of explosions, earthquakes, cars were on fire, tsunamis and shooting. Also Mariana Smoak, Felicity's birth mother died because the Statue of Liberty fell on her and other 200 people!" He read with confused look.

When I heard that I jumped from my sit and grabbed Digs tablet and looked at the pictures. It showed kids with swords, police's cars, people running. In one of the photos I saw a girl with black hair stab a police man and then looking shocked at the camera that took the photo…there I almost had a heart attack! That girl was Felicity! My Felicity!

"It can't be right!" She exclaimed from above me.

"Digs can you found more about this?" I asked to him…sad I didn't want to believe what my Felicity's past was.

" Well I did some research about Percy Achilles Jackson and I found out that in the age of 13 was accused of kidnapping his mum and mysteriously teachers' disappearances, he exploded a class and a bus and got kicked out of every school he attended. About Felicity now; well I found that she had run away from Coast City at the age of 13 and she was accused of two disappearances and she got kicked out of two schools she attend because she exploded the science class and the girls' bathroom and kicked Amanda's White ass because she was beating her up. She was reported missing a week after she run away but people said that they had seen her with two boys and three girls in San Francisco, California and by a boat man in The Bermuda Triangle with a ship and then they left after it was exploded and last time they were seen was in Manhattan last year where the report was dropped by her mum and step dad in excuse she tried to find her Birth dad that was lost at sea and that day her parents died, her mum they way I told you and her dad inside his car he was burned alive." Diggs read the article.

"Her dad was lost at sea? And did she found him?" Sara sounded puzzled. I on the other hand I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Yes, his name is John Poseidon Waters….Poseidon for a middle name? Oh! And the yacht that was exploded was called Andromeda." Diggs finished closing his tablet.

"Did you guys notice that everyone has a middle name from Greek Mythology?" I asked them but no one heard me because we were lost in our own thoughts.

_**Time Skip: ( After the boring meeting) Oliver POV**_

I decided after the meeting since we had at least 4 hours before the concert to explore the city as we did we heard screams from a girl we run to the alley and we say a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and a monster? The monster was trying to hit the girl but was ducking and avoiding its attacks. Suddenly an arrow flew from behind us towards the monster and it became a golden dust.

"Are you okay?" A voice said and it was familiar voice!

"Yes! Who are you and what was that?" The girl asked the voice and glanced at us.

"I'm here to guide you somewhere safe." The voice spoke coming closer every second.

Suddenly a girl with black hair and blue eyes came out of nowhere. She wore punk clothes.

"I see we fell on the Arrow…Andromeda would be happy to see you guys! Girl are you okay? What's your name?" The unknown girl said in a worried tone.

"M…my name is Amelia Greens…I'm daughter of Athena I got claimed yesterday and then my dad told me who I was…and he told me to come to Camp I would come on the evening and I got out with my friends…and a that thing attack me! Chiron said to my dad he would come and get me at 6 pm. Who are you?" The little girl sounded sad and scared.

"Thalia Grace Zeus' Daughter and a Huntress of Artemis. Nice to meet you niece! Wait a minute…Felly, Perce and Annabeth! Stop hiding!" The older girl spoke in a soft tone to the little girl.

Huntress?

Suddenly a girl with same blonde hair and eyes as Amelia walked out of the shadows with a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. They are Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson!

"Who are you people?" She asked with threat filling her voice.

"None of your business, Arrow and Canary…that's right we know who you are and this is our world so stay out of it and walk away like nothing happen!" He answered with a cold voice. The same voice that picked Felicity's phone!

"Hello Amelia, I'm your new half sister I'm Annabeth Chase." She said with a sweet voice and put her hand out for Amelia to shake.

"WOW! How many siblings I would have?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"Million. Um…Come with us we will take you to Camp." She said as they left.

"What the hell we just saw?" He asked after they left.

"I think we met…A.R.G.U.S. new edition?" She suggested.

"I don't think so…guys I'm kinda tired can we go back to the hotel?" She said as she rubbed her barely noticeable belly.

We all headed to the Hotel but still surprised of what we had just witnessed?

_**So? What do you think? Should i make a part 2?**_

**_If you want go check out my other stories! _**

**_Follow me on my SN sites: _**

**_Instagram: Vickytzalachani_**

**_Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

**_Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**


End file.
